


Finding Real Intimacy

by JqzyTho



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Dating, F/M, Gap Filler, Late Nights, Pillow Talk, Romance, Sleepovers, so many feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-04-08 05:46:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14098569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JqzyTho/pseuds/JqzyTho
Summary: Their relationship has never been normal, but it is the times between the milestones that helped shape them as a couple. The moments when they could be the people they wanted to be with the person they wanted to be with. *new title*





	1. Chapter 1

“9-1-1 what’s your emergency?” Abby asked smiling as she answered her phone and walked to her bedroom. 

Buck laughed on the other line, “This isn’t Pizza Hut? Damn This is awkward. “ He jokes playing along. 

“Oh shut up you dork!” She loves to tease and flirt with him. Her relationship with Buck made her feel alive and carefree when the other parts of her life were so stressful. She had felt like she aged a century while she was with her ex, their relationship severely lacking the joy her new one had. 

“How are you? How was your shift?” He asked, he loved hearing about her day he always though she was so brave and strong in tough movements. Her hands never shake, he remembers always. It was one thing to help people and get them to trust you to do everything you can to help but was another to do it with just your voice. 

“Long actually. I couldn’t wait to come and just jump right into bed.” She sighed sitting down in her bed and resting her usual cup of tea (sometimes wine depending on her mood) next to her bed. 

“Speaking of bed...” He said suggestively half joking. 

“Evan Buckley!” She admonished. If she could see him she would see he raised his hands in mock surrender. He had some down time during his late shift to call her so he was alone in the station locker room. 

“What? I’m serious! Kind of, look I just want to see you again, spend time with you.” 

“Your such a sweetheart of course I want to see you too...” She was going to suggest he maybe come over after his shift but didn’t know if she should. She wanted him to come over but not necessarily for sex. she wouldn’t b opposed to sex, in fact she couldn’t stop thinking about their night together a few days ago. However she wasn’t sure if she wanted to give him the impression now that they had sex that she would be a late night booty call for him. 

“Maybe I can come over tonight after I’m off? Is it weird if I tell you I miss you, because I do and-“

He cut off because somebody walked into the locker room. She assumed they were giving him shit because she could obviously tell that he had put his hand over the mic. Like that mattered to Abby when her job was to literally listen on the phone all day. 

“Hey I’m going to have to go here in a minute.” Buc said sounding distracted. 

“So when do you get off?” She asked immediately rolling her eyes at her own choice of words. 

“Now that’s just too easy.” He laughed, giving the conversation his full attention immediately. “Not even worth it.” 

“Yeah, yeah, real funny.”

“If everything goes well I could be at your place a little before one.” He held his breath knowing it might take some convincing. 

“Okay. Buck are you sure that you want to do this. I’m not sure that it’s such a good idea. My mom hasn’t been feeling too great lately and I have had to get up with her a few times a night. Carla has been working in the mornings early to help take over so I can get some rest.” 

She sighed again, she was starting to get really overwhelmed and each day of her life like this was getting harder to talk about, even with Buck, because she understood it wasn’t exactly fun conversation. She wasn’t sure either of them was ready to mix her reality with her mom to their reAlty together.

“Okay, well how was your mom feeling earlier? Is there a reason you think she is going to have a hard night?” He asked worried that she was holding something back. 

“No actually tonight was fine, she was fine and went down easy. It’s just not pretty when it happens and it’s not something that is predictable.” She took her glasses off and slid down in bed. It was only little after ten and her conversation with Buck had already lasted longer than usual while he was on duty. 

“So what your saying is that you don’t want to see me because I may or may not be exposed to your mother in the middle of the night. Your mother who I have met, and if I know anything about women I would say she liked me. “ he tried to sound confident that he wasn’t worried but truth was he wasn’t even fully sure he understood what her mothers episodes consisted of. 

“Buck!” She hears from the distance. Hand over receiver again; “Yes sir!” He replied before He came back to her. 

“I really have to go. Listen Abby it’s okay, I’m sorry if I pressured you or anything.” He said quickly. 

“I’ll see you soon. Call when you’re close.” Abby couldn’t wait for a response or reaction because she didn’t want anything to come between her and her decision. He was coming over, in the middle of the night, probably to have sex, and if they were in the same page, to sleep over. She had two hours until then to think about what it means if they are having sleepovers. She might be overthinking it but the nerves were taking over and she had to find a way to keep herself busy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He couldn’t believe he was so needy earlier. He would never usually act this way with a woman but Abby was special.

Buck walked up to Abby’s door, she told him not to knock but to text when he got there so they didn’t wake her mother. So he thankfully had a minute to think while he waited for her. He shifted his bag over his shoulder, always having it packed in his truck due to the nature of his job. Abby would come let him in soon she just wanted to check on her mom one last time. 

He couldn’t believe he was so needy earlier. He would never usually act this way with a woman but Abby was special. 

After a minute or two her door slowly opened and her she peaked around it before opening it fully. Once she did Buck was again taken aback by how gorgeous she was. She had to have known what she was doing to him in the sleep shirt she was wearing. He remembers the way her breath sped up when he had her unbuttoning while he pictured her over the phone. He supposed it was like any other basic sleep shirt but ever since having phone sex with her the idea of Abby in one had a way of turning the heat up. Of course her hair looked amazing, it always did, even In it’s current very loose braid. Her neck looked so long inviting fully exposed to him since her hair swept to one side. She had the top two buttons undone and her night shirt came to her mid thigh. Buck found himself wondering if she had anything on underneath, she did that night in the phone, until he had her slide them down and off. 

“Stop gawking and hurry up fireman Buckley it’s freezing!” She whispered.

“Lead the way” He said with a smile and accepting wher hand. 

She smiles at him, takes his hand and quietly together they walk through the house and she lead him to her bedroom. After they came in she let go of his hand and turned to shut the door behind him. Still without turning towards him she pointed to a chair in the Corner. 

“You can put your stuff over there for now, are you hungry? Have you eaten? You probably want a shower, do you need a shower? Do you usually shower right after a-“ she stopped talking and tried to relax because she felt bucks hands squeeze her shoulders. 

“Abby-“ he kissed her neck as he talked. “Slow down.” Kiss. “This is perfect, just being here is perfect.” Kiss. “And yes a shower would be great. We usually shower at the fire house but I wanted to get here and was hoping I could get you in there with me.” He joked but also answered many of her.

“As fun as it sounds, and I mean that I am going to have to pass this time. Are you sure your not hungry?” She asked. She was facing him now. Hands resting on his broad chest eyes looking up into his. They fit so perfectly together. 

“Actually since you asked...” He said rubbing the back of his neck. If he was honest he was always hungry. 

“I can put something together anything you don’t like?” 

“Abby anything is great. You don’t have to be so nice I’m the one who invited myself over and now your feeding me in the middle of the night too.” He again can’t believe he was so needy but for different reasons now. 

“Buck, stop, I want to. Tell me something Are you happy?” Before he could answer she kept talking. “Because honestly it’s nice to have somebody to talk to at the end of the night. And I am so happy that for me that person is you, and I’m especially happy that for tonight I can show you how happy you make me even if it’s just with a late night sand which, a place to take a hot shower and a warm bed, okay?” 

“Okay, so are you saying we should start acting a little more like ourselves and just relax?” He didn’t know why he got so nervous around her, it as probably because he actually cared what she thought. 

“I’m saying go shower while I grab us something to eat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will continue to fill in the gaps between episodes and potentially between scenes in episodes. I hope you enjoy and and I want this fandom to keep growing!


	3. Chapter Three

Abby crawled into her bed and Buck turned out the light for them before sliding in next to her. 

She was immediately pulled towards him in the bed and she smiled when she was tucked into his arms as the little spoon. He kissed the top of her head as they got comfortable in bed. This was not what she was expecting to happen when he came over, she wasn’t sure what she was expecting but a late night cuddling session was a nice surprise. 

He yawned against her hair before gently speaking. 

“I’m sorry if you felt pressured earlier.”

“It’s not that I didn’t want to see you, I just don’t want to burden you and keep you from getting a good nights sleep if something with my mom comes up.” 

It was easier to talk facing away from him and just hearing his voice. It was familiar, just their two voices in the dark. She was vulnerable to being exposed and so was he. They were learning how to be with each other physically and share the same intimacy they had over the phone. 

“Abby you don’t need to worry about me, I have some experience with difficult situations you know.” He said, yawning again. 

“Tired fireman Buckley?” She asked turning her body toward him to help shift the conversation or at least end it. She ruined her last relationship by bringing her mother into it constantly she wouldn’t do that to Buck. 

“I’m exhausted, but now that I have you I don’t want to lose a minute to sleep.” He mumbled with a very tired voice. 

Abby kissed his neck moving along his jaw and pulling herself closer to him. She ran one hand up around his neck to massage the back of his head and her other rubbed along his bare muscled back. They were tangled together and their bodies lined up in a way that allowed him to have one hand buried in her hair and the other gripping her ass tightly and grinding against her. With their clothes on and their sleepy dry humping they resembled exactly what one would define as necking. 

“You make me crazy.” She finally laughed against his lips. “I am too tired to open my eyes but I just want to keep kissing you. I feel so ridiculous.” She ducked her head a little embarrassed by her eagerness. 

“You have no idea, my muscles are on fire from work, but it’s nothing compared to you.” He stopped a moment realizing what he said and shook his head.

“I must be real fucking tired. Let’s get some sleep, as much as I want to be making love to you I don’t think I would be very satisfying.” He said rubbing his hand in her hair along the bass of neck messaging her lightly. His eyes were so heavy and he could feel himself drifting to sleep. 

“If last time was any indication I think you would satisfy me just fine.....Let’s try and keep our lips to ourselves and get some sleep....Carla comes early in the morning and will let herself in so I can sleep in a bit.” There were long quiet gaps in between Abby’s speech, sleep ready to take over. 

“I can’t believe I came over to a woman’s house at this time of night and am not having sex.” Abby outright laughed at that turning back around to be the little spoon. 

“I can, you really like me.” She said cheekily. 

“You got that right.” He said with a smile and they both dozed off to sleep. As tired as they were they did wake up a couple hours later, both claiming later the other started it, made love in the early hours of the morning. Unlike their last passionate encounter this night was more intimate they had each other quietly, slowly and sleepily before giving back in to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Abby and Buck had been able to repeat their sleep over once more before her mom interrupted. He had just hopped in the shower when she heard her mother in the other room. A few minutes later when he exited her bathroom she was nowhere in sight. She hadn’t told him that him coming over was a secret from her mom, and Carla certainly knows he is coming over having seen him leave in the morning. 

“Anything I can get you two?” He asked approaching Abby and her mom before it all went downhill.

It started out by her shouting about there being a strange man in the house. She was terrified and he had to go to the other room so Abby could talk her down. Once they convinced her he wasn’t going to murder them she was under the impression that he was Abby’s ex boyfriend. 

They went on for an hour with Abby’s mom calling him the wrong name and asking question about when they were going to start a family. She eventually got tired and the three of them went to bed. 

He was more than a little rattled having to ignore the fact that he was not the same man as who she thought he was. 

“I’m sorry.” Abby said once they were in their favorite nighttime talking position. He could not believe he was having pillow talk. Big spoon little spoon was one of her favorite parts of having him there at night, she felt so safe with him. 

“It okay, everything is fine.” He said. 

“Buck, I know it’s not easy. Sometimes the best answer is to not confuse her and let it be.” 

“Abby don’t worry about me, I just hate how sad that makes you.” They were both quiet for a minute before he let himself be vulnerable with her. 

“Do you... do you miss him, seems like you guys were pretty serious?” He asked, she wasn’t sure she had witnessed Buck be insecure before so she wanted to be careful with her answer. 

“I mostly miss how comfortable it was. I think honestly I was settling with him. Then my mom needed me and I wasn’t able to, or didn’t care to, be there for both of them. I don’t know anymore, at the time it felt like he had left me and my world was over...”

“So would you still be with him then?” He interrupted and asked confused his stomach in his gut. Pillow talk was supposed to be sexy he thought this was not sexy. 

“Buck, stop! I’m saying, even though it makes me feel guilty, I used my mom to push him out because I didn’t want to be with him. Looking back I see that he wasn’t what I wanted in the long run. He isn’t exciting like you are, he didn’t make me laugh like you do. With you I feel alive again, like a am somebody I used to be that I forgot how to be.” 

He smiled finally. 

“I think your amazing, and am glad that your letting me in. I want us to be different than everybody else’s relationship. All the guys at the firehouse think I’m not serious but Abby I want you to know that your different. Tonight isn’t going to scare me Away.” 

Abby yawned before teasing him, “Should I be upset your using our relationship to compete with the guys at your firehouse?” 

They both were just about to be asleep when she heard her mother wake again. The rest of the night went on like that with neither of them getting much sleep. He waited in her room each time she had to tend to her mom, and when she came back to bed he just kept holding her tight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everybody who left a comment and kudos! I am still so inspired by this ship idk what it is about them but that inspiration plus your encouraging words have kept me writing! So more to come :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have a feeling he is exactly where he wants to be. Your a catch Abby even if you don’t believe it.

Buck could not stop thinking about Abby as he drove truck into work. He had never had a night like the one that he recently had with her, it was so intimate. She was the most amazing woman, and he could not believe his luck. The craziest thing of all was that Abby pursued him, like actually sought out his number after seeing something in him. If it wasn’t for her bravery and willingness to put herself out their they may never have met. Looking back now he thinks the way she boldly called him up and asked him out on a date is incredibly sexy. He makes a mental not that he has to remember to tell her that the next time he sees her. 

He defiantly doesn’t want her to get the impression that he is only interested in being in her bed though. He is very interested in being in her bed but he is interested in everything about her. He has never felt the need to show a woman how special she was to him before, probably because he hadn’t ever had a woman who was as special to him as Abby’s is. Based off of what they recently talked about the last time he slept over he thinks she feels the same way, or at least is heading in that direction. He drove to the station with his goofy grin on full display know he would need to town it down around the guy.

*

Buck did confide in somebody at work. He got advice from Bobby when they had some downtime at work on how to show a woman like Abby how amazing she is. 

“Okay so the last time I took her out to dinner it didn’t go so hot, don’t think we need a repeat of that any time soon.” 

Bobby literally laughed in his face across from Buck at the firehouse dining table. Buck dropped his head against the table like he was giving up. 

“Man, I don’t know how to fucking do this, she is going to see right through me!” He whined. Bobby rolled his eyes at the younger man before starting. 

“Alright so dinner is out. What about dancing? Can you dance?”

He was about to answer when Bobby put his hand up to stop him. 

“And I do mean dance, not whatever it is you usually do with a girl on the dance floor.” 

“I know how to dance!” Buck countered. “I’m not a total schlub.” He added rolling his eyes now. 

“So it’s settled. Women love a reason to get dolled up and wear nice maybe even new pair of shoes.” 

“Are you kidding?” Buck asked incredulously not sure he was expecting that. 

“Buck, just trust me on this, it’s all about the shoes.”

“Dancing huh? I can do that, sweep her off her feet kind of night.” He was grinning now his eyes bright with excitement. 

“Bobby you are a genius!” He smacks his hand in the table loudly as he gets up and heads towards their lockers to seemingly make plans. 

*

“Carla stop girl!” Abby said through a fit of laughter. 

“Why?! You know it’s true! You are a bonafide cougar, that man of yours is fine piece of meat and all the twenty something women in LA want what you have!” 

The two women were sharing stories while enjoying some hot herbal tea. Abby’s mom was resting in the other room so Carla and Abby had time to visit. 

“I don’t know about him being MY man but he is pretty good looking huh.” 

“Sounds like he’s good at some other things too...” Carla said suggestively. She started to laugh at Abby’s blush.

“Yes, well he isn’t bad.” Abby said giggling along. 

“But Carla it’s more than that. He is so sweet and caring. I haven’t had somebody treat me like he does in so long, if ever. I just wonder how long this is going to last.” She finished showing her insecurities.

“Abby, what do you mean?” Asked Carla getting serious. 

“I don’t know, I guess I’m nervous he is going to get bored or that this stuff with my mom will drive him away.”

“Has he suggested anything to make you feel that way?” Her new friend asked. 

“No but he shouldn’t have to waste his youth with this like I did.” 

“Okay stop there. I know we talk about him being young but he is a grown man and can take care of himself. I have a feeling he is exactly where he wants to be. Your a catch Abby even if you don’t believe it.” At that Carla stood up, patted Abby on the back in a comforting manner before going to check on her patient. 

Abby didn’t know why but she was feeling both insecure and giddy about her future with Buck. She decided to send him a quick text and to continue to put herself out there. After all it did work before. 

‘Thinking of you’ she sent and a few minutes later she received a reply. ‘Always thinking of you’ he said and she felt the butterflies again and held onto that feeling the rest of the day.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He would give Abby the space she asked for even if it meant being the one to check his phone every few minutes paranoid he has missed a call.

Evan Buckley has never put this much effort into a date before. He had a table for two reserved at a swanky ass club in the city and he wants it to be perfect. If the night goes well he even booked a hotel near by so he can give her the attention she deserves without worrying about her mom in the other room. He even had Chim help him buy a new suit. He wanted Abby to know that tonight was going to be special and started the day off with flowers sent to her desk mid morning. 

“Can’t wait to see you tonight, wear your best dress and some dancing shoes. Picking you up at seven. -B”

Abby had butterflies and flushed cheeks after reading his note. She was not expecting romance like this from a guy like Buck. She realized though that Evan Buckley was nothing like she was expecting. He has been surprising her since their first phone call and she should be used to it by now. 

She smiled to herself while thinking how smitten she was. She was anxious though and she hoped she could relax tonight for once since Carla was coming over and staying till morning. She wanted to focus on just the two of them and really have an intimate evening with just him. 

When she got home she arrived to chaos. Even Carla was flustered and Abby was used to Carla being the rock. After about an hour of trying to get her mother to at least sit down for more than a minute Abby started to tear up. Her mother would manically start digging through drawers for something that her and Carla knew wasn’t there. Then she would switch gears and get upset that she couldn’t find what she was looking for and would spiral from there. 

Abby stepped away while wiping her tears away and knew she was going to have to break her date with Buck which would bring on even more sadness. She went to her room and curled up in her corner chair preparing herself to let him down. 

“Hey babe! I’m on my way right now, hope your ready to be swept off your feet.” He said with his normal Buck enthusiasm. 

“Oh Buck...I can’t.” She started slowly and sadly. 

“What? Is everything okay? Are you okay?” 

“I’m, I’m fine” Abby paused holding back the emotions, “-but it’s my mom. She needs me here tonight Buck. I can’t leave her.” 

“Oh.” He didn’t say anything just pulls off the road into a random and parks his truck so he can give Abby his full attention. 

“Buck I’m sorry, if I could come I would I promise.” 

“I believe you, don’t apologize it’s fine. Take care of your mom, she is so lucky to have such a great daughter.”

“Your so sweet.” 

“Can I come keep you company? Maybe we can still get a dance in even if it is in your kitchen.” He was trying to stay positive and make the most of the night. He had one day off this week and he would love to spend as much time with Abby as possible even if it was in the company of her mom again. He liked her mom, she was funny and seemed to like him, if she remembered who he was. 

“I don’t think it’s a good idea this time. We just need some space.” 

That startled Buck his inexperience with relationships not helping at all. 

“We? Not just your mom but you? Are you breaking up with me?!” His voice involuntary raises.

“No! I just think maybe a few days with just me will do my mom some good. She was really confused when you were here last.” She trailed off awkwardly not sure where to go from there.

Buck remembered all too well that she was nervousness and scared. 

“Okay. But we are okay right? Me and you?” 

“Yes! Evan we are great. And I wish I could be with you but tonight isn’t the night.”

“Okay, well, I will talk to you soon then.” She could tell He was disappointed it was all unmistakeable in his voice, but if he didn’t want talk about it she wouldn’t bring it up.

“Yeah of course. Call me when you get a chance, take care.” 

Abby hung up the phone tossed it aside and was determined to put everything she had into helping her mom. Buck sat in the random lot for a minute longer thinking about his options and what he should do next. 

In the past he would open his favorite sleazy dating app and find the closest hookup. He pulled his phone out and thought about how unbelievable it was that he hadn’t even thought about something he used to spend so much time on. He held his thumb down and deleted his favorite, then the next and then two more before they were all gone.

Buck started his truck and decided to go back to the firehouse. He felt more at home there than the house he rented a room in and it was cleaner. He would give Abby the space she asked for even if it meant being the one to check his phone every few minutes paranoid he has missed a call. As the hours went by it was more and more clear she meant more than just call you later space.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still shipping it hard.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night before was a disaster and he was desperate to move on.

Evan Buckley officially hated talk radio in the morning. He left his phone at home. To top the other million problems that mistake will cause him today he couldn’t listen to anything but local radio on his way in. He mentally added this annoyance to the list of many he was wracking up so far this morning. 

He didn’t sleep for shit, thinking about Abby kept him up all night and not in a sexy way. He eventually had to just start to get ready for work constantly checking his phone every to see if he had anything from Abby. 

The night before was a disaster and he was desperate to move on. He thought about messaging her himself in an effort to get past this but that wouldn’t be giving her space. The old Buck would be moving on to another girl by now but that was the guy he didn’t want to be anymore. Abby made him want to be better but she was pulling away and he hated but he was starting to have doubts. He didn’t enjoy these new feelings but was more confused that anything.   
He had plugged his phone in while getting ready having drained it of its battery while obsessing. 

By the time he noticed he forgot it he was already to late and too far into to traffic to turn back. It would be a long day without his phone. He kept thinking anxiously that he would miss her call or text and then she would assume he was mad at her. which, he wasn’t, or at least he didn’t think he was.

“What I need is to fucking talk to Bobby.” He said to himself in his truck. 

“And for these lame ass radio host to shut up with their lame ass dating advice.” He growled while roughly turning the dial on his radio. 

Buck exhaled a deep breath and tries to focus on the day ahead and not about Abby and his forgotten phone lying face up plugged into its charger on his nightstand. 

***

He quickly dropped his crap on the floor of his room as he kicked the door shut. He snatched his phone from the side table and flopped down on his back. He could do nothing but stare. He was experiencing a feeling of embarrassment building deep within him and settling in his stomach. 

Nothing. 

Literally not a single fucking notification. Not even a missed call from an unknown solicitor. He admitted that his contact list kept getting shorter the more he worked and spent time with Abby. He had also deleted all of his old apps that would normally have some sort of message waiting for him. He wasn’t interested in any of that. All he wanted was some sort of something from Abby. He wasn’t actually sure what he wanted but nothing was definitely not it. 

He had not expected these feelings when he started talking with Abby. His relationship with her was so full, they had really deep intimate connection that they established without all the added pressure of sex. He always felt comfortable around her and sure of himself as a person not just a body. What he was feeling now was not good and he didn’t want to feel it again. 

‘Why hasn’t she messaged me’ he kept asking himself. He didn’t know what he could have done differently, maybe agreeing to space was the wrong call. Bobby had encouraged him and said to follow her lead with her mom stuff- it would work itself out and that if it was meant to be it would be. Right now what he wanted to be definitely wasn’t at all. 

He just stared at the blank screen with no calls, almost shocked that Abby hadn’t reached out to see how he was doing. She was always so generous and caring that he had felt guilty all day believing she would be worried he was upset when he didn’t respond. 

She surprised him though, Abby was having such a hard time but she didn’t seem to want his help. She didn’t even seem to want his company, at least not in a serious way. Suddenly Buck started to run through scenarios of himself being used for his body. 

‘This is fucking crazy’ he suddenly thought, he had an amazing woman and instead of doubting her while she dealt with this he should be showing her how amazing she is. 

He decided he needed to do something special- take her mind off of everything and just get away. He would Ask Chim for help, he was corny enough to help Buck with this. First he needed to make sure that he wasn’t apart from his phone again so that way he would be there ready for her call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ch 8 very soon


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile Abby could hear his voice through the receiver and took a chance

“9-1-1; what’s your emergency?” She asked focusing her hearing on the caller. Working was often her most favorite escape from the real world and she definitely needed it that today 

Abby definitely needed an escape but she felt so guilty wanting to run from her own mother. She knows that she wants to be there for her mom but she was starting to feel more and more that she was letting her life pass her by. Maybe that was her biological clock or the results of being around somebody close to dying. 

She felt like she was mostly missing out on her chance with Buck. He was so sweet and cute, he was amazing and treated her like princess. Yes he was younger than her but she was starting to feel like the last few years of her life she was stuck with no forward or backward momentum.   
Now that she had Buck though she felt like her life was full of possibilities, things she had given up on years ago suddenly seemed possible. 

‘What am I doing?!’ Abby started to internally chastise herself, ‘you are on the job! Focus Abby!’ 

She needed to move past this and make a decision about Buck, but not now. Right now she needed to be a professional and focus on her job and the people she is meant to help. 

****

‘So much for being a professional.’ She thought to herself during a call later. 

Once the firemen had arrived on the scene it was time for Abby to end her call. 

“Thank you so much! Please what’s your name again?” The woman cried into her phone while Buck, Chim and Henrietta walked towards her. 

“Abby? God bless you Abby, I owe you-“

“Mam, my name is Evan Buckley and we are going to help you through this.” He interrupted trying to ignore the fact that this old lady laying on the sidewalk was talking to Abby right now. 

“Did she just say Abby?” Chin whispered quietly to Hen once it was obvious that the woman was not in any serious harm, startled for sure, unhealthful defiantly, dying no way. 

“Yeah She definitely said Abby. I can’t believe this hasn’t happened more often to be honest.” Hen replied. 

“But damn does the timing suck considering she has been ghosting him the last, what thirty six hours? This guy was a wreck yesterday.” 

“You ladies gonna gossip back there all day or get to work?” He hollered once it was obvious what they were talking about. 

Meanwhile Abby could hear his voice through the receiver and took a chance. 

“Mam stop, Mam please, the fireman there, Evan Buckley...” 

“You mean the cute one?” The woman asked with a sly smile at Buck. Chim had to bite his hand to not laugh like a school girl. 

“Mam, can you please hang up the phone now so we can take it from here?” Buck asked embarrassed and more than a little confused. 

“Okay dear, you take care.” And with that the old woman finally hung up the phone and gave Evan her full attention. 

“Mam, we are here to help, what seems to be the issue?” He asked trying to be patient but really he just wanted to go crawl under a big fucking rock. 

Once everything was said and done Buck had a moment to himself inside of the locker room. Mrs. Rice was on her way to her daughters with a promise to schedule further testing. Buck finally was able to digest the message that was passed along to him via the caller. Abby had told Mrs. Rice that she was in excellent hands and to trust Evan. Abby said that Buck was a hero, having saved many lives in the past. She said not only was Buck a hero he was literally Abby’s hero, and she was very sorry for hurting him. 

He didn’t know what to say except to thank the older woman. All he wanted was to get back to the house, now that he was back and changed he wasn’t sure what his next step should be. 

He didn’t have to think for long because his phone rang and her name finally flashed on his screen. 

“Abby...” he didn’t want to sound to eager but he definitely ruined that by answering before the first ring was up. Hadn’t he decided he was going to do this different he thought to himself ignoring the normal urge to play it cool. 

“Buck, hey, I’m sorry about this afternoon.” She said in a rush totally embarrassed. Luckily the call was simple and relatively minor so she hadn’t put anybody in danger but this wasn’t like her. 

“Listen, Abby, I’m sorry.” He said tenderly through the line. 

“What!? What could you have to be sorry about, I’ve been standing you up!” She hated that she put him through this just because she was confused. Before he could continue she presses on. 

“I’m sorry I haven’t reached out sooner I just have been drowning in everything with my mom...” she trailed off not knowing what else needed to b said.

“Abby?” He said her name softly into his phone. He had his eyes closed picturing her on the other line, sitting alone in some spot at her call center. 

“Yeah Buck?” She asked just as softly. 

“I missed you. Can I take you somewhere, next week? A chance to get away, relax and let me take care of you for a change.” He was smiling now, doing his best to entice her to make plans to see him.

“Of course, you really want to give me another chance?” She asked, being vulnerable with him, for some reason she found it easier than ever before. 

“Abby, I’ll have you as long as you’ll have me.”

Now they were both smiling into their phones, happy to have reconnected.


	9. Chapter nine

He could not believe this shit was happening to him again. He was trying to be calm but Buck could feel the negative energy starting to build and soon it would need some sort of release. His phone rang and he shut it off before he even looked at the Screen. He knew he needed to slow his truck down, he was driving on a winding dirt road after all, but didn’t care. He was desperate to get away from the country and his stupid balloon idea, in reality he knew it wasn’t that cool but Chim is a good salesman. 

Bucks phone range again and vibrated against the seat next to him. He finally glanced at it and saw that he now had missed three calls from Abby. 

‘We were just with each other, something is wrong’ he started to panic and scrambled to grab his phone from across the seat. 

“Buck?” She answered after one ring. 

“Yeah, Abby is everything okay? Is your mom-“ 

“Everything is fine, I mean it’s not technically fine, nothing is.” She did not sound the same to Buck at al. “ I just mean that nothing has changed, with my mom that is. Or with me! I mean, what I mean to say-“ she was manic. She needed to slow down her mind racing and becoming not her own. 

“Abby! Stop I am coming over and WE are going to help your mom!” Buck said sternly figuring how to turn around and head towards Abby’s place. 

“No! Buck, hun, I shouldn’t have called. I should be focusing on driving, being on the road like this isn’t good. I’m sorry.” 

“Abby what the fuck is happening here, what do you need me to do?” He asked losing his temper and demanding her to focus one thing. He didn’t know what she needed from him and he was feeling helpless, he didn’t know what else he could do. 

“Buck... I don’t want to lose you. I just have to do this, take care of her. I just suddenly realized it wasn’t just us two in this relationship,” she laughed bitterly to herself for a second also realizing they had not even talked about their relationship at all. Bucks mind was elsewhere, he was really worried. 

“Abby? I would never cheat, or hurt you. come on! you know that.” Her words and distrust were starting to wreck him. 

“Listen my mom is in this, she isn’t going anywhere any time soon. I just wanted to say, because I haven’t yet, that I really like whatever it is we are and I don’t want to lose you....I’m here” she finally said after a long, long silence. 

“Abby?” 

“Yeah?”

“Call me later?” He asked softly not willing to admit to her his doubts this day created and desperately wanting to help her escape.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m serious Abs, just seeing you smile at me for a few minutes today made everything worth it.”

“Call me later?”

She was honestly not expecting him to be so upset. She knew why she was upset but hadn’t seen this side of Buck before, angry. She understood why he was upset but she wasn’t ready for the guilt. She was being honest she didn’t want to lose him, but maybe she should let him go, set him free from the pain of having to support her when she was so all over the place. 

“This is too complicated.” She said to herself shutting the door and heading into her house. She had a long day ahead of her, after a long drive and a long shift. Abby couldn’t help the wave of self pity that washed over her. She was so tired and felt like she had ruined it with an awesome guy, while also feeling like an ass for wanting him to be in this with her. Abby had a lot to think about and no time to give to it. 

Evan Buck was not doing much better. After talking with Bobby he realized he needed to make a decision and stick to it. Either he was going to be in this with Abby, take all the amazing and wonderful things that came with being with a woman like her as well as the difficult. He decided overall she was worth it. 

‘She is so damn worth it.’ Buck thought to himself later that night after a long day of thinking of her. 

He would just have to make this right, he had no reason to be upset and felt like an ass. What was he thinking setting up a hot air balloon in the first place, he did even know if she was afraid of heights! 

He called her, he wasn’t sure if she would even pick up after what a dick he was but he could try. 

“Hello?” She whispered into the receiver answering after a couple rings. 

“He, did I wake you?” He asked settling down into his bed and shutting off the lamp to sit in the darkness. He liked talking to her like this on the phone at night, turning out the light and focusing on her voice, the sound of her soft breathing filling in the silence when they both would slightly fall asleep. He enjoyed the way all of his senses dulled and he was surrounded by her feeling, it was an intimacy he had never experienced before. 

“Well, yes to be honest.” She said sleepily. Abby gave a big yawn into the receiver and then laughed a little at its strength.

“You must be exhausted. How is your mom, how are you?” He asked genuinely concerned. 

“We’re both fine, thank you. How ‘bout you? I’m sor-“ he cut her off.

“Hey stop, I’m sorry, I was a jerk. Please, you don’t have anything to be sorry about.” He was anxious, wanting to move on from what happened but not ready to talk so seriously. 

“It was just a hard day that I don’t want to relieve right now. Is that okay? Can we just forget it for now?” 

“Yes, that sounds great...” it was awkward for a minute before she yawned again. 

“Hey, get back to sleep, we can talk tomorrow or something.” He said softly into the phone getting sleepy himself. 

“Wait, not yet, can we talk for just a little longer? Tell me about your day?”

“Sure, well after I got the chance to give this girl I’m seeing some flowers and see her gorgeous smile I had some spare time and picked up a shift.”

“Buck..” she said his name so sweetly he could feel a flurry of happiness wash over him. 

“I’m serious Abs, just seeing you smile at me for a few minutes today made everything worth it.” 

“Okay Romeo, save any lives today?” She asked smiling. 

“Let me come over.” He said abruptly having an urge to see her. 

“Evan, it’s not a good idea.” 

“Maybe not, I know we haven’t had the best timing with dates but I’ve been over a few times, and it hasn’t been-“

“Buck, please, I want to see you too but-“ 

“I don’t just want to see you. God Abby, I want to feel you. Just let me stop by, come out and sit with me for a bit. I don’t need to come in.” 

“What do you get out of that?!” She asked incredulously starting to cave. If he was really willing to come and sit with her outside she wouldn’t feel so bad if she had to ask him to leave.

“Are you kidding? I get you! Let me come over, And we can just sit and talk, I’ll tell you all about the bus full of kids I saved.” He said reenergized at the thought of seeing her, all he had to do was get there and if she didn’t ask him in he honestly didn’t care. 

“It’s late you don’t want to drive over here and back.” 

“Abs it’s not even eleven yet, the night has just started. I’m serious, let’s just sit on your deck, right on that bench swing thing, maybe bring a blanket we can wrap around each other and look at the stars.” 

“Sounds cheesy.” She said, always amused with his attempt at wooing. 

“Maybe but still sounds great.” 

“Okay, but if she wakes up, or something happens...” Abby trailed off hoping he would get it. 

“Hey no expectations just a few oohs and aahs at my heroic deeds from the day.” This was more like it they each thought to themselves. Buck and Abby were fun together. Together they lived in the light, maybe things got dark sometimes but that was set aside for now. Tonight would be about them sharing a few happy stolen moments under the stars, cheesy or not. 

“Okay, well hurry up then!” She smiling for the first time since that early morning when.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck was trying to help her do things that gave her a bit of frivolous happiness

Buck was over in a flash. He had to resist the urge to speed too much in his truck he was so excited over having the green light to come over. Abby, in his opinion, worried to much about the what if’s when it came to her mother and he was excited to help her just live her life.

When he arrived he sent her a message letting her know he was pulling up so she could unlock the door and he wouldn’t have to knock. Abby met him at the door and the smile she gave him took his breath away. No words we’re spoken and her house was dark. Abby had no house lights on but he could see a soft glow from her patio where she had lit some candles and warm garden lights for them. 

She grabbed his hand and led him outside where she also had candles going the soft glow dancing across the patio. She had opened a bottle of wine, which Buck saw as a good sign for possibility of him staying the night. He would be lying if he said he didn’t have a quick bag thrown in his truck just in case. 

She sat down and felt somewhat shy now that this was happening. Romance was not something she has been used to or really ever experienced as an older woman, as some might describe her. Sure, when she was traveling as a young woman she had been wined and dined. Only on a couple of occasions because Abby has always had goals and responsibilities that came first. She went from one stage of her life to the next living for other people she was starting realize the more time she spent with her young firefighter. She didn’t feel like an older woman though. She still felt like she was Bucks age to be honest. The last ten years of her life seemed to pass by so fast yet nothing happened. She was still in the same place she was then except now she had her mom with her. 

Buck was trying to help her do things that gave her a bit of frivolous happiness and her life so far had been better for it. The guilt though was hard to deal with. Abby would struggle for the rest of her life with an amount of guilt for living her life while her mom faded away, some feelings never go away completely. 

When Buck sat down next to Abby he couldn’t help but pull her across the bench by her waist so their thighs were pressed tight against each other. He turned her body and angled his so he could wrap his arms around her fully. She felt a shiver go down her spine as his left hand threaded into her hair and pressed kiss first to her left cheek before she angled to give him access to her neck. They were fully wrapped up each other.

She licked her lips and Abby felt like her breathing must have sounded like panting to him. Things were progressing quickly as they both had missed the feeling of being this intimate with each other. Before she had time to be insecure he distracted her by pressing a final open kiss below her ear and whispering against her sensitive skin. 

“Hey,”

“you look beautiful in this light.” 

She actually giggled. 

“Not another line! I never thought you would be so cheesy.” She said quietly back pulling away slightly to look at him fully. 

“Hey! I don’t use lines on you!” He said in mock offense but also being serious in that he was always genuine with her. He was confident she knew that though.

“Shhh!” 

Buck pulled Abby back against him. He whispered against her ear again and nipping and sucking slightly in between words.

“Stay close to me, wouldn’t want to be to loud.” With his final word he pulled at her ear slightly with his teeth. One of her hands was running through his hair while the other lay flat against his back. She could feel his tight muscles flexing against his back every-time he moved. 

“Another line!” 

“Shhhh!” He said with a grin. He felt so close to her in this moment. Just them being together relaxing and sharing a quiet moment was one of the most intimate of his life. Granted the other few times were with Abby as well. 

They relaxed Against each other and pulled the small blanket across their laps. Abby turned and Buck helped her settle back against him. His arm rested across her shoulders while he ran his finger tips softly across her skin. They didn’t talk for a while but it was nice to just hold each other after a complicated time. He started to move his lips against her net neck again before he broke the silence with a whisper.

“Abby?” 

“Yeah?” She whispered so softly he almost didn’t hear her.

“Can I help you relax?” He moved his lips back to her neck knowing that she enjoyed the way he sucked and pulled at her skin. He wouldn’t leave a mark, at least not one people might see. 

“And how are you going to do that?” She asked him. Her voice was barely above a whisper and she couldn’t help the way her body was pressing against him. 

He moved his free right hand with just right amount of roughness to pull her closer. He rested her right leg over his thigh and then his hand started to roam along her thigh. His other was still working along her arm sending chills down her spine as he lightly traced patterns across her skin. 

“Let me show you, I want to make you feel good, show you how special you are to me.” He said as he first brushed over her mound, he cupped her and was kissing her fully on the lips.

Abby open her mouth in a moan and Buck seized the moment and opened his own mouth to deepen their kiss. His tongue against hers was adding to the fire that was building inside her.

He started to lean over her along the bench, grabbing her knee to spread her open to him.

“Buck wait, not out here.” She said pulling her mouth away with a gasp. 

“Okay, then let me take you in there.” He said pushing his hand against her again and grinding his palm on her sensitive bud. 

She moaned again and they got lost in more kissing and rubbing. He was pressing his hard length against her showing her how much he wanted her. It always thrilled her knowing he was so attracted to her not having felt sexy to anybody in so long, but Abby had priorities and obligations. 

“Wait wait, no we said this would be enough...” 

As soon as Buck heard the word no he took his hands off her and straitened up.

“Yeah. Okay, your right, it is enough.” He sighed deeply and stood to get some space. She was sitting on the bench breathing heaving trying to cAlm her rapid heart beat. 

They were both quiet not sure what to say. He turned away from her for a minute running his hands through his hair. He turned to say goodbye and leave, since clearly she didn’t want him here anymore. He was surprised to see her reach her hand out to him from her spot on the bench, she looked at him unsure. 

“Come back?” She sounded so nervous about what to do. However, Buck didn’t know what to do either. He might as well just ask her he decided. 

“What do you need from me abby?” He kept his voice as low as he could and slowly started to move back towards her. 

“What do you mean?”

“What do you want me to do? I’m floundering lately and all I want to do is see you smile. I just want to hear your voice and listen to the happiness come through like that day we first met and I’m not sure how to do that.” 

She smiled softly remembering that day. She had acted on instinct and she suspected he did as well.

“I’m sorry it’s been so confusing. I want to be with you Buck. I want to try this but-“ Buck cut her off with a grin. 

“No that’s it, no buts. We want the same thing- each other, to be with each other. That’s all we need, let’s stop questioning that and we can figure everything else out as it come okay?” 

Now they were both grinning.

“That sure does sound nice.” She said back, nervously tucking her hair behind her ear. Buck loves her hair, the smell the touch, the way it looks haloed around her head when he is taking her. 

“I know other nice things too.” He said before kissing her again with a smirk. 

“Okay now that was a line.” She scoffed as he came back to her.   
Before long they ended up back on the bench Abby straddling Buck. He had his hands buried in her sleep bottoms squeezing her bare ass helping her get the friction she wanted.

“You gonna come for me babe?” He started to move one hand around to the front of her body so he could help her along. He loved knowing that giving her an orgasm was one thing he could for sure do that nobody else could.

She nodded her head furiously against his neck, keeping herself quiet by sucking on his skin hard. Abby would mark him but if he was honest he loved it. With her nod he tugged her even further up his body so he could feel her against his fingertips and gently stroked her sensitive skin. 

“Buck..” she moaned his name softly her orgasm taking control of her body. He continued to pump his fingers in her prolonging the sensation. When she calmed and brought their lips together in a wet kiss he was over the moon even though his throbbing hard on had no release. 

“Stay with me?” She asked softly against his mouth. 

“I thought you would never ask.”

Together they silently blew out the candles and went to bed to finish what they started before getting some much needed deep sleep.


	12. Ch 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heading into the shower he laid his head against the tile thinking of the last time he had been in the same shower. He let that memory help him wash away some of the pain of the day.

Ch 12

 

He comes over immediately, whirlwind he stays the night and the next day before finally having to go back to work. Come over again with some clothes for the evening and the next oasa is away day. He had to bring his   
he would do it at the station next shift. 

Bucks phone rang and it kept ringing insistently and he had a sinking feeling something was wrong. At the moment he had no opportunity to answer because he was repelling from a roof of a building trying to reach a couple window washers who got stuck on their rig. Now was not a good time but he knew that something must be urgent for his phone to keep ringing. Sometimes being a firefighter meant putting your life and family second in order to help people but Bucky was not used to having somebody he cared about so this has never been an issue before. 

Abby had called him three times before she gave up. She had already spoke to her brother he was now figuring out flights and all of his obligations so he could help her. She was still in a state of shock. Her mom died, she was gone. The pain and the guilt were unbearable. She still hadn’t called work or Carla. The nurse had a shift that evening when Abby should be at work. Obviously she didn’t expect her to come now. 

She laid in a heap on her bed, she hadn’t bothered to get dressed and was waiting for the first responders to come. Her mother was obviously gone and has died sometime in the night so  
If they had an emergency call she would be next on the list. She discovered her mother thirty minutes a ago but with nobody there to help her it seemed like hours.

Finally after another hour and after her mom had been taken away to the morgue to be examined she was still laying in a silent heap in her bed. Her body was exhausted from the sobs that seemed to come from the pits of her souls through her entire being. She had had her mother by her side for so long and now she felt utterly alone. 

Suddenly her phone rang and she scrambled to the edge of her bed to collect answer. 

She didn’t have time to even say hello before Evan Buckley’s panicked voice rang through.

“Abby, babe what’s going on?! Are you okay?! I’m so sorry I was on a call. What’s going on?!” 

She had never heard him like this before and he hadn’t ever felt this kind of fear. She tried to respond but she couldn’t find the Strengtn to get it out instead all Buck hears was a tearful sob. 

“Abby I’m going to ask you some questions okay and all you have to do is answer them.” 

He was sitting on the side of the fire truck waiting for the rest of the crew to pack everything up. He didn’t even tell them he had to call her just finished his part and jumped strait on the phone. 

Hen and Chum had their eyes on him waiting to see what was up. 

“Are you hurt?” He asked going into fireman mode to get answers.

“No, it’s not...” she choked out between sobs. “Oh Evan I..” she couldn’t finish. 

“No, it’s okay. Is your mom hurt?” Racking his brain to determine what could possibly upset her this much. He had never even imagine that she would be this shaken up, the Abby he knew was so tough. Her hands they never shook. 

“Not hurt Buck.” She finally whispered. 

He slumped down the side of the truck and landed hard on the ground. The guilt he felt over doubting if he could be there for her when it came to her mom was overwhelming. He pushed aside his feelings to focus. 

“...is she gone Abby?” He asked, one hand running through his hair before covering half his face. Hen came over and knelt next to him concern all over her face. 

“Yes!” She wailed and Hen could hear it through the receiver he eyes wide wondering what was going on.

“Okay Abby, babe I’m here. I’m coming. Do you want me to come? I’ll be there as soon as I can.” He would do anything to help her through this, realizing he needed to be there and again guilty that he ever questioned it. 

“Please...” was her only response and his heart broke for her into a million pieces. He was admittedly estranged from his family, him not supporting their life choices, but in that moment he thought of his own parents. 

“Okay, Abby I’ll be there okay.” He waited a moment and when he didn’t hear a response he repeated that his was on his way and told her he had to hang up. 

“Fuck!” He said as he stood and punched the fire truck. 

“Woah woah!” Hen grabbed him by the arm pulling him back. 

“Buck what is going on man?” Chum asked everything packed and the crew ready to head back to the firehouse. 

“You need to drop me at Abby’s. She needs me, her mom just passed.” He said full of nerves and unsure what he could do when he got to her anyway but even if all he could do was hold her he would do that. 

“Buck you have four hours left of your shift...” Bobby started having joined them finally. “I know this is important but part of the job is...”

Evan cut him off. “I don’t care Bobby! The most important person in my life needs me!” He had to Get to her and Bobby was trying to use this as a lesson for the rookie, sometimes firefighters had to make sacrifices.

“I know, I know it’s hard but you have an obligation to this firehouse and your community, you cannot just walk out on that.” 

“Yeah and I have an obligation to my girl too!” He bellowed back  
Infuriated. 

“Let’s get back to the house Buck and we can figure this out okay.” On that Bobby turned and they each loaded into the truck Buck the last to get in. 

He was letting her down and he hoped she would forgive him. 

.....  
Buck was in the locker room waiting for Bobby already dressed in his street clothes. Technically his street clothes meant he put jeans on and changed nothing else but it was obvious he was trying to leave as soon as possible. 

“Buck...” Bobby started slowly treading water hoping to not cause too much damage to Bucks perception of what it meant to be a firefighter. 

“Bobby I don’t want to hear it. You didn’t hear her, I have to go!” 

“Listen Buck, I’m going to be frank here, you don’t get emergency leave for women your sleeping with. She’s not your immediate family, you go now there will be consequences. We have already talked about this”

“She’s not just some girl I’m sleeping with and you know that! She’s all I have and she needs me!” He has never raised his voice to Bobby but couldn’t help but be upset at what he said. To imply that Abby was just some tinder sex girl was not okay, he sincerely hoped that people didn’t really think that about her for being with him. 

“Evan, okay I Understand but she isn’t your wife, she isn’t immediate family, you leave now we’re going to have come up with some consequences. You won’t out in the field for a while, double shifts in the firehouse, overnights.” 

Buck sighed in relief, “I’ll do anything Bobby she needs me.” He was anxious now wondering how he could help.  
....

Abby was laying in bed as she waited for Buck. When she heard his insistent knock she scrambled out of bed to the front door, pointedly avoiding her moms bed. She through open the front door and he took one large step toward her and she collapsed into his arms in a heap. 

“Shhh, it’s okay babe. I’m here, I got you Abby. Just let it all go.” He lifted her in his arms cradling her with his experienced arms and kicked the door shut. She fully gave in and let him support her in every way, not feeling obligated to be in control was a huge relief. She trusted Buck enough to know he was there. 

He laid her on the bed and sat at the edge rubbing the top of her head and softly playing with her hair. Finally she spoke after about thirty minutes of her crying and he whispering supportive words to her. 

“I need to call Carla, she would be leaving soon to come over.”

“That’s okay, I can do it, I’ll do anything you need babe. I’m here for you just tell me what to do.”

She closed her eyes on relief and sleepily gave him her phone password. If they weren’t in this situation they may have realized what a huge leap of trust in their relationship that was. He continued to run his hands in soothing motions across her body as she drifted to sleep. 

Finally as she drifted off he stood and covered her with a warm throw and placed a soft kiss on her neck. Then a soft kiss on her cheek, then forehead. Abby sighed and rolled over completely exhausted from a morning and now afternoon of chaos. 

He needed a shower, he was still dressed in most of what he wore to the most recent call. He can tell that his shirt has been soaked through with swear and then dried more than once. He sat up and ran back outside quick to grab the bag he has packed in his car most of the time now that he spends the night in Abby’s bed so often. He was sure to keep an extra pair of sneakers with him as well having come over once or twice without and regretting it. 

Heading into the shower he laid his head against the tile thinking of the last time he had been in the same shower. He let that memory help him wash away some of the pain of the day. 

....

He remembered the way they woke up after dinner with her mother the previous evening and an early night in bed. Both of them had a good nights rest and combined with Carla working very early they finally had a full nights sleep. Which eluded Abby most of the time usually. 

She had started by scooting back close to him, their bodies already lined up because Buck loves to be the big spoon. She knew that he also mostly enjoyed the feeling of her ass pressed against him and her legs tucked back in between his. They both greatly enjoyed the intimacy of their bodies pressed together this way. He was so much bigger than her she felt him all over her body. It was extremely erotic the way she felt small and protected under him. Their breathing had synced while she again had scooted her ass closed to him and push up slightly. 

Buck remembers that and groans, he had been groaning for an entirely different reason that morning and splashed some water on his face to cool down. He looked at his choice of lather and was appreciative that Abby must have picked up some things for him after their shower together and realizing how feminine all of her soaps were. He started to rub the soap along his body as he remember the jokes he told about having a hard on every time he got a whiff of the scents that usually accompanied Abby. 

They ended up up in the shower because after a Abby woke him up with part of his cock pressed in the curve of her cheeks he needed the noise of the water to keep from embarrassing himself. 

None of that mattered though because he ended up  
Embarrassed anyway. He dried off as he remembered how Abby’s mom and Carla had given them hell for what obviously transpired on the other side of the wall. 

His heart ached thinking of that morning. It was one of his fondest memories of his relationships with Abby. Buck loved the way her cheeks flushed pink as Carla and her mom razzed. 

His thoughts stopped his memories at Carla, it was time to break the news. He was once again grateful for his hi because to get through this he would need to channel his work experience.


End file.
